


Propiedad de los Holmes

by sra_danvers



Series: Propiedad de los Holmes [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A John le dan lo suyo y lo de su primo, John es raptado por # vez, M/M, Todo el mundo quiere a John
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sra_danvers/pseuds/sra_danvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock regresa de rescatar a Irene Adler para encontrarse con que su compañero de piso ha desaparecido. Poco puede hacer esta vez para resolver el rescate. Es el turno de Mycroft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Propiedad de los Holmes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Intimisky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intimisky/gifts).



Sherlock regresó a Londres tremendamente satisfecho. Su aventura en el Pakistán le había devuelto la confianza que el caso de Irene Adler le había arrebatado, pese a haber vencido al final. Era por ello que había penado aquellos días, por su honor, no por La Mujer como erróneamente creía John.

Era una lástima que no pudiese compartir con él el resultado de su rescate. No, el romántico doctor no lo entendería, querría buscar un significado que de ningún modo existía y seguramente acabarían sin hablarse durante un tiempo. No iba a arriesgarse cuando ya llevaba días sin verle, y ese viaje relámpago había puesto en relevancia lo mucho que su presencia se le había hecho indispensable para pensar.

John Watson formaba ahora parte de su Palacio Mental. 

Al llegar al número 221B subió los escalones de dos en dos con sus largas piernas. La sonrisa con que esperaba saludar a su compañero de piso se perdió en su rostro antes de abrir la puerta. Dentro dos voces masculinas estaban discutiendo acaloradamente y ni una ni otra pertenecían a su doctor. Abrió la puerta de golpe, observando con severidad a los ocupantes de su piso. Inadmisiblemente, ninguno de ellos era el que había esperado ver.

−¿Dónde está John? −fue lo primero que preguntó.

Se calló el ¿y qué hacéis vosotros aquí?, aunque lo dijo con la mirada que dirigió a su hermano y a Lestrade. A la señora Hudson no le hizo mayor caso, después de todo era la que más derecho tenía a estar allí.

Ella en cambio fue la primera en hacer un movimiento, uno que no le gustó nada. Azorada, casi sollozando, le acarició la espalda de camino a la escalera, en un claro gesto de compasión.

−Sherlock, siéntate −le ordenó su hermano, por una vez exento de esa paciente superioridad que le irritaba tanto.

De esa inusual agitación en alguien usualmente tan compuesto como Mycroft, unida a la reacción de la señora Hudson y la ausencia de su casi siempre presente compañero de piso, dedujo que algo grabe había ocurrido. Por una vez Sherlock hizo caso a su hermano y se sentó, en silencio. 

−Por tu pregunta supongo que no estabas con John −dijo Lestrade, provocando que los dos hermanos pusieran los ojos en blanco y cruzaran fastidiosas miradas−. Tenía la esperanza de que le hubieras arrastrado a una de tus locuras −esa afirmación asustó a Sherlock, porque ¿qué podía estar ocurriendo si el DI pensaba que investigando con él podía estar más seguro?

−Y como ya te había informado, Detective Inspector, no era así −aclaró Mycroft, inusualmente áspero con Lestrade−. Mi hermano estaba… ¿de vacaciones? −una desabrida e intensa mirada cerró ese tema, que a ninguno de los dos Holmes les interesaba extender.

−¿Dónde está John? −repitió Sherlock, centrando apropósito toda su atención en Lestrade.

−No lo sabemos. Por eso estoy aquí, para investigar. Se ha saltado dos turnos en el trabajo. La señora Hudson me ha llamado, al final, después de que tu hermano la haya estado apaciguando durante los cuatro días que lleva desaparecido.

−No está desaparecido. Nadie ha hecho ninguna denuncia, por lo que no hay caso, Detective Inspector −comentó Mycroft con su estricta formalidad.

−¡No lo hay porque has estado evitando que lo abriera! Primero la señora Hudson, luego has justificado su ausencia en el trabajo, llamando a su jefa. ¡Hasta has hablado con su hermana! −explotó Lestrade, que ya llevaba rato discutiendo con Mycroft antes de que Sherlock llegara.

−No hay necesidad de levantar la alarma cuando aún no sabemos qué le ha sucedido al doctor −explicó Mycroft con un tono totalmente estudiado.

−¡Está claro que le ha pasado algo! Y que tú sabes el qué, Mycroft Holmes. Sherlock, ¿es que no te importa? es tu amigo, vivís juntos… −le rogó el policía, agitado.

El detective consultor, extrañamente apático ante un caso que prometía ser complicado, se limitó a pasear su mirada del uno al otro, completamente desvalido, como hacía años que Mycroft no le veía.

−Mi hermano sabe que lo que ha ocurrido está fuera de su competencia. Y tampoco está dentro de tu jurisdicción, Gregory. ¿O ahora El Yard tiene autoridad fuera de Londres? ¿Realmente tienes competencias fuera de la Gran Bretaña? −expuso Mycroft expeditivamente, algo cansado de tener que justificar sus actos. Especialmente cuando buscaban el mismo fin que el resto de los presentes.

−¿John Watson está metido en un asunto internacional? ¿Por su propia voluntad, o ha sido secuestrado? −inquirió Lestrade, apaciguado pero igual de preocupado por el buen doctor.

−Es mejor que no sepas más −fue todo lo que contestó Mycroft. Con una seguridad y una contundencia que no precisó de más explicaciones. Hasta un policía acostumbrado a seguir pistas sabía que había ciertas situaciones en las que uno debía ceder. El cambio de actitud en Lestrade fue tan obvio que, en deferencia, Mycroft añadió−: Hay toda una unidad detrás de este asunto, la vida del doctor John Watson se está ponderando con todo el respeto que merece un servidor de la patria.

Sherlock miró a su hermano, soliviantado. Para él John Watson era mucho más que un ex miembro del cuerpo de médicos del ejército británico.

−Yo puedo ayudar −declaró el pequeño de los Holmes, decidido y seguro de su valía.

−No −repuso tajantemente su hermano−. Ya has hecho demasiado, ¿no crees, Sherlock? −le preguntó, recriminándole claramente su implicación en el rescate suicida de La Mujer−. Se desconoce el lugar exacto donde John Watson fue visto por última vez, así que poco puedes hacer sin una escena del…

La frase no se concluyó, y hasta el contenido Mycroft Holmes pareció momentáneamente afectado por la simple sugerencia de ese posible final.

De todos modos la palabra “crimen” quedó flotando en el apartamento, mucho rato después de que _no_ hubiese sido pronunciada, cuando solo una persona quedaba para sentir el vacío de su eco.

************

Ya había oscurecido el quinto día de su regreso a Londres cuando Sherlock recibió una visita inesperada.

Mycroft había bloqueado de algún modo su número de teléfono, para evitar que pudiera enviarle un mensaje más. O incluso llamadas, después de que el detective se hubiera rendido a la evidencia de que su hermano ignoraba sus mensajes de texto y decidiera llamarle insistentemente para indagar cualquier avance en el caso de su desaparecido compañero de piso.

Una vez se dio cuenta de la maniobra, Sherlock se presentó en persona en su despacho, cosa que aborrecía. De todos modos fue en balde, ya que no se encontraba en el Ministerio. Tampoco hubo suerte en el Club Diógenes. Ni siquiera dio con él en su propia casa, donde probó suerte a altas horas de la noche como último recurso.

No esperaba que la próxima vez que supiera de él, o más bien del caso de John (que era lo único que le importaba realmente), fuera a través de su secretaria, como diablos se llamara.

−¡Sherlock, preguntan por ti! −le avisó la señora Watson, acompañando a la empleada de Mycroft al piso−. ¿Hay noticias de John? −inquirió azorada, demasiado preocupada como para retirarse educadamente.

−Hemos encontrado al doctor Watson −declaró la mujer, como si estuviera informando de la subida de la bolsa−. Ahora mismo se encuentra a buen recaudo −añadió, esta vez como si se tratara de un botín.

−¡Oh! −exclamó la señora Hudson con la mano sobre el pecho−. ¿Está en el hospital?

La asistente simplemente negó brevemente con la cabeza.

−No se moleste, señora Hudson, no dará más información que la que su jefe le haya permitido dar −comentó Sherlock, de pronto animado como si un nuevo caso estuviera en juego. Se puso su abrigo y se dirigió a la asalariada de su hermano−: No pienso subir en el coche de Mycroft, lo seguiré en un taxi.

−De hecho −contestó la mujer, ya con el móvil en la mano para informar a su jefe−, su hermano preferiría que esperara aquí. El doctor Watson está indispuesto y no podrá atenderle. Mañana será escoltado hasta la calle Baker.

−Mycroft no es tan crédulo como para creer que me voy a quedar aquí. Sus órdenes eran informarme del estado de John. Punto. Evitar que lo vea hoy está fuera de su alcance −comentó Sherlock antes de salir por la puerta, no sin antes darle un beso a su casera.

−Oh, este chico −murmuró la señora Hudson condescendientemente−. Está nervioso, pero es comprensible. Está tan unido a John…

Anthea se la quedó mirando totalmente inexpresiva. Tecleó un aviso para su jefe y se despidió tan sobriamente como se había presentado.

Cuando se metió en el coche Sherlock ya estaba esperando detrás, dentro de un taxi. La sola idea de sentarse en el ostentoso vehículo de su hermano, al lado de esa desdeñosa mujer que tecleaba sin cesar le producía escalofríos.

Aún no habían salido del barrio cuando el detective ya había deducido hacia donde se dirigían. El domicilio particular de Mycroft. Tenía lógica, un hospital hubiera “oficializado” las cosas. Por otra parte, si los daños que impedían a John ir directamente a la calle Baker hubieran sido graves, no habrían podido ser tratados en una residencia privada. Eso le tranquilizó un poco, mientras contaba impaciente las calles que faltaban para llegar.

Cuando por fin el coche que iba delante se detuvo, Sherlock salió veloz del suyo, indicando al taxista que la mujer que iba delante pagaría el viaje. Su hermano tendría que cargar con el precio, por presumir siquiera que consentiría en quedarse una noche más sin ver a John.

No hizo gesto alguno por reconocer la presencia de ninguno de los empleados de seguridad. Pasó al lado de ellos, ignorándolos a lo largo del jardín y el entresuelo.

Al llegar al primer piso llamó a la puerta, consciente de que allí comenzaba propiamente el inexpugnable territorio de su hermano. Se sorprendió desagradablemente al notar que el hombre ya se había acomodado para acostarse. Le había abierto en bata, sobre su acostumbrado y aburrido pijama de algodón azul celeste, por el que le había mortificado durante años. ¿Acaso había estado tan convencido de que acataría sus órdenes y no se presentaría en cuanto le dieran la noticia de que John había sido hallado? Sherlock se esforzó por hacerle partícipe de su contrariedad con una sola e intensa mirada de desdén.

Mycroft suspiró y se apartó resignado. Su hermano irrumpió en el piso como un tornado, dirigiéndose directamente y sin consultar a la habitación de invitados donde él mismo se había alojado años antes, en lamentables circunstancias.

−¿Dónde está? −le preguntó ariscamente, sin más preámbulos, al comprobar que la habitación estaba vacía y sin señales de haber sido ocupada recientemente.

−Gracias estaría bien, para empezar. Aunque conociendo tu normal proceder vamos a obviar los agradecimientos. Preocuparte por el estado del doctor Watson sería lo siguiente −ofreció Mycroft, intentando como siempre poner algo de sensatez en la caótica mente de su hermano.

−No me hacen falta explicaciones, tú déjame verle y yo valoraré si está en condiciones de volver a _nuestro piso_ −declaró, acentuando esas dos últimas palabras.

−Está profundamente sedado −le informó Mycroft, con severidad−. Y aunque no lo estuviera, el dolor que está experimentando impediría el traslado.

−¿Dónde está? −repitió Sherlock, con mayor impaciencia esta vez.

Mycroft suspiró de nuevo, cansado después de una semana de intenso trabajo y continua ansiedad. Se dirigió a la puerta a su derecha, que Sherlock había ignorado al entrar, y la abrió para dejar paso a su impaciente hermano.

Que al pasar le cerró su propia puerta en las narices.

Lo primero que Sherlock divisó fue a John, estirado en medio de la enorme cama de matrimonio. Desnudo de cintura para arriba, con una sábana cubriendo parte de su cintura, donde se podía divisar la goma azul de uno de los horribles pijamas de Mycroft. Antes de fijarse en el estado de su cuerpo se tomó un momento para situarse. Esa habitación era la principal de la casa, una que no había tenido ningún interés en visitar. La de su hermano. ¿Por qué habría llevado a John allí y no al cuarto de invitados?

Sherlock se acercó a la cama y apoyó sus rodillas en el borde, buscando un buen ángulo para investigar. Marcadas ojeras indicaban poco descanso. La afilada forma de sus normalmente redondas mejillas denunciaban que no había sido convenientemente alimentado. Ni higienizado, a juzgar por la rubia barba de una semana. Aunque ahora tenía el pelo ligeramente húmedo, obviamente por haber sido recientemente lavado. ¿Por quién? Se arrepintió de no haber prestado más atención a los hombres de Mycroft, seguramente alguno de ellos habría mostrado señales de haber llevado a cabo esa tarea. La idea le repugnó tanto que la apartó rápidamente de su estructurada mente.

Tenía que centrarse en las heridas de John, comprobar que todas esas marcas recientes que surcaban su cuerpo eran superficiales. Típicas abrasiones en las muñecas causadas por la continua erosión de ligaduras. Pequeños moratones en el cuello coincidentes en tamaño y espaciado con los dígitos de una mano. Diferentes cardenales de mayor volumen y un color más morado, dispersos por el torso.

Era difícil permanecer impávido cuando el cuerpo a analizar era el de alguien esencialmente primordial en su vida. Sherlock sacudió la cabeza, eliminando la súbita idea de que aquel examen podría haberse realizado en otro lugar. Por mucho que le molestase estar en la habitación (y la cama) de su hermano, la opción de que podría haberlo tenido que reconocer en la morgue era intolerable. E insoportablemente dolorosa.

Volvió a centrarse en el demacrado cuerpo de su amigo. Rodeó la cama y se situó a su espalda, donde encontró la razón por la cual el doctor no estaba vestido en su parte superior. Un vendaje adhesivo se pegaba a lo largo de su columna vertebral. Nunca había visto unas heridas en tal zona, así que cegado por la curiosidad y una inquietud habitualmente ajena a él, se dispuso a arrancar el apósito sin un segundo pensamiento hacia el paciente. ¿Le habrían dañado la columna de algún modo? ¿Podría John seguir corriendo por Londres a su lado?

Lo que vio una vez apartado el vendaje le dejó atónito. A lo largo de la espalda de su amigo, en sentido vertical grabadas sobre los promontorios de sus vértebras, habían seis letras. Sus letras, las que había usado desde que tenía razón para rubricar su firma: Holmes. Cada una tallada toscamente en esa fina capa de piel.

Sherlock conocía la técnica, una primitiva manera de tatuar. Había que cortar la carne, con suficiente profundidad como para que quedara cicatriz. Después se ungía la zona herida con polvo de carbón, preferiblemente caliente. En muchas tribus se utilizaba la práctica como parte de la ceremonia de virilidad de los jóvenes. En sí era toda una prueba de resistencia al dolor, muchos perdían el conocimiento. Algunos incluso morían después, como resultado de una infección. Sherlock sintió sus entrañas arder ante la simple presunción de lo que habría sufrido John, además sobre una zona tan sensible.

Subió un poco la sábana, sin atreverse a colocarle de nuevo el apósito. Caminó furiosamente alrededor de la cama, intentando limpiar su mente de la vorágine de salvajes imágenes que las heridas de su amigo le habían provocado. Debía pensar, debía encontrar pistas, pruebas… eso era lo que él hacía, lo que se le daba bien. No el descontrol que acarreaba la empatía.

Volvió de nuevo a la cama, a inclinarse sobre el cuerpo de la víctima, esta vez de frente a él. Enterró la nariz en su cuello y aspiró con fuerza, como solía hacer con anónimos cadáveres. Aunque le habrían limpiado, siempre quedaba algún olor en personas que habían sido retenidas por más de una semana. Descartó el aroma dulzón del jabón de Mycroft. También el alcohol de su loción de afeitado, aunque esto le desconcertó un poco, ya que John no había sido rasurado, obviamente. Pero bajo todos aquellos exterminadores de pruebas reconoció un picante aroma con el que había convivido en Pakistán. Especias, inciensos, alimentos exóticos. No muy intenso, mezclado con esos olores un olfato entrenado como el suyo podía encontrar los fuliginosos olores propios de la zona industrial de Londres.

Interesante. Durante días había intentado descifrar quién exactamente había podido raptar a su compañero de piso. Y lo que era más importante: ¿por qué? Su principal dilema era el quién. Si Mycroft tenía razón y habían sido los terroristas Pakistaníes, el por qué se le hacía enojosamente difícil de deducir. ¿Era él tan importante como para ser una amenaza? ¿Lo era La Mujer, una prostituta que casualmente había podido sacar información de un cliente? Cada vez dudaba más de que Irene Adler o su rescate tuvieran nada que ver, dado que John había desaparecido tres días antes de que éste se hubiera llevado a cabo. Solo quedaba el plan del avión. En ese punto, sabiéndose un mero títere en esa historia (por mucho que le doliera), solo quedaba sopesar la posibilidad de que Moriarty tuviera algo que ver. De hecho cuadraría con su historial, no era la primera vez que secuestraba a su compañero de piso.

Lamentablemente, la sangría en la espalda de John había desbaratado sus conjeturas. Eso era un aviso, uno muy grave. Su tosquedad y saña alejaban a Moriarty de su esquema. Era personal, pero no a su nivel. Además si el criminal se hubiera rebajado a algo tan salvaje, seguramente se lo habría tatuado en el corazón, siguiendo con el juego de palabras que había usado en la piscina.

Un momento. Una pequeña luz se había iluminado en su cabeza. Podía notarlo, tenía la respuesta, la sabía, o al menos por un momento la había rozado. Se sentó en la cama y colocó su preciada cabeza entre sus manos, intentando huir de un entorno en el que todo le recordaba tanto a su hermano.

Una vez en su palacio mental, repasó todo el conducto que había llevado a su mente a absolver a Moriarty. Importancia, salvajes, terroristas, poder, personal… personal. ¡Personal!

Estaba todo tan claro en su mente que le enfureció el no haberlo visto antes. Aún así decidió hacer una última comprobación. Se inclinó sobre John y le olfateó de nuevo, esta vez buscando los nuevos aromas superpuestos.

Oh… ¡oh!

Salió al comedor abriendo la puerta con tanta fuerza que golpeó la pared al rebotar. Mycroft estaba sentado en su sillón individual, leyendo casualmente el periódico. Sherlock sabía que era todo fachada, como siempre que se trataba de su hermano. Seguramente esa mañana ya lo habría memorizado. No únicamente ese diario, y no todos en inglés.

−Has dejado que creyera que era mi culpa −le acusó firme pero tranquilamente. Se sentó frente a él, en el largo sofá, y mirándole con intensidad prosiguió−: Has dejado que pensara que le habían raptado por mi desacierto al descifrar el código.

−¿Desacierto? ¿Así llamas a tu imperdonable indiscreción? Te recuerdo que ese _desacierto_ , como lo llamas, acabó con los planes de nuestra patria, por no hablar de la implicación de la CIA, en la justa lucha contra el terrorismo.

−No intentes manipularme, sabes que conmigo está de más. Puede que ese haya sido el _quién_ , pero el _por qué_ no me concierne a mí −expuso Sherlock, disgustado. Su hermano se le quedó mirando impasible, sin querer descartarse aún−. Oh, vamos Mycroft. ¿Traerlo a tu casa, a tu fortaleza inexpugnable? ¡No sé cómo no lo vi antes! Tu cama, tu pijama. ¡Tu olor esta todo sobre él!

−También te has olvidado de valorar que mi posición es mucho más comprometida que la tuya −acabó Mycroft, sabiendo cómo funcionaba la mente de su hermano. Había reconocido los hechos físicos antes de conceder que como ficha de más importancia era lógico que la amenaza fuera para él−. Sí, lo admito. Le han grabado ese nombre en la espalda para coaccionarme a mí. ¿Satisfecho?

Sherlock estaba todo lo lejos que se podía estar de esa emoción. Sobre todo al recordar que su apellido no figuraba en la espalda de su amigo por él, si no por Mycroft. Porque John mantenía algún tipo de relación con su hermano, una que sospechaba les había llevado a intimar de un modo que no lo había hecho con él.

−¿Desde cuándo? −exigió rudamente.

−El Proyecto Bruce-Partington −contestó Mycroft, cuya inteligencia le permitía mantener y seguir con éxito esos diálogos a medias−. Tú lo enviaste a mí.

−¡Pero no para eso! −se quejó, con repugnancia−. ¡John es mío! No tenías ningún derecho −gimoteó, eco de antiguos reproches entre los dos.

−Sherlock −intentó explicarse Mycroft, con infinita paciencia−, mi relación con el doctor Watson no te afecta en absoluto. De hecho si no fuera por este delicado incidente ni siquiera te hubieras enterado −declaró. Sherlock le miró entre horrorizado y ofendido−. Entiéndeme. John es tu compañero de piso. Vivís juntos, te ayuda con tu _trabajo_. Yo no voy a cambiar nada de eso −ofreció, conciliador.

−Como si pudieras −contestó Sherlock con desprecio−. No te quiero cerca de él −le amenazó, inclinando su cuerpo hacia delante, dispuesto a dejar clara su posición sobre ese tema. Para él no había nada que discutir, John era suyo. Punto.

−El doctor Watson te admira. Nunca intentaría compararnos −aclaró, sabiendo la obsesión que tenía su hermano en medir sus capacidades mentales−. No es inteligencia lo que busca en mí, precisamente −añadió, permitiéndose una ligera sonrisa ladina.

−No seas pedestre, Mycroft.

−La verdad es que lo soy, querido hermano. Al contrario que tú, de vez en cuando me permito gozar de los placeres carnales −le provocó, como gustaba de hacer cuando la virginidad de Sherlock saltaba a la palestra.

−Oh, no me des detalles, por favor.

−No osaría mancillar tus vírgenes oídos. Pero debes saber que el doctor… que _John_ sí disfruta del sexo −declaró, divertido ante la cara de horror de su hermano−. Y si yo no satisfago esa parte de vida, lo hará otro. U otra. Y algún día llegará una persona que querrá más de él de lo que a ti te conviene. Además no tendrá tanto respeto por tus supuestos derechos sobre él, como yo lo tengo. Sherlock… −le reclamó, notando que la mente de su hermano se retraía para buscar una solución a ese asunto. Una que seguramente le dejaría sin su amante−… me conoces. Conoces lo ocupada y ordenada que es mi vida. No pretendo tomar más de John Watson de lo que él está dispuesto a darme. Puede que sea poco, pero para mí es mucho más de lo que imaginas. En mi situación es muy importante la confianza y confidencialidad que una persona como el doctor Watson puede aportar a mi vida. No es algo que haya tenido la suerte de encontrar muy a menudo. Has visto cómo han dejado su espalda, por mi culpa, el dolor y el horror que ha tenido de soportar. No mucha gente está dispuesta a correr el riesgo que implica estar a mi lado. Ni es tan fuerte como para soportar la presión de la seguridad y vigilancia que me rodea. No me quites eso… −pidió, más cerca de rogarle de lo que nunca había estado.

−Acabará muerto por tu culpa −contestó Sherlock entre dientes, con rencor.

−¡O por la tuya! −exclamó, poniéndose en pie−. ¿O no recuerdas ya por culpa de quién acabó con cargas explosivas sobre su cuerpo? ¿No eres consciente del riesgo al que le expones con tu trabajo? −Mycroft dio dos pasos hacia su cuarto, entonces se detuvo. Inspiró y exhaló dos veces antes de girarse y decir–: Te ofrecería la habitación de invitados, pero sé que la rechazarías. Ya sabes dónde está la puerta, tampoco te voy a facilitar un coche, ya que está visto que no lo quieres. Esta vez puedes pagarte tú mismo el taxi −añadió severamente. Llegó hasta su puerta y antes de entrar por ella se detuvo una última vez, para comentar con más calma−: No hagas que le perdamos los dos, hermano.

************

Después de entrar y cerrar la puerta tras él, Mycroft relajó al fin su tensa pose.

No había modo de convencer a Sherlock de que no significaba una amenaza para su relación con John Watson. Sabía perfectamente que ese hombre era especial para su hermano pequeño, de un modo que quizás solo él mismo lo había llegado a ser un día. Eso lo respetaba, y de hecho había sido él mismo el que lo había fomentado, sintiéndose mejor al saber que vivía con alguien tan leal y valiente como el doctor.

Lo único que Mycroft pedía era parte de ese admirable hombre, la parte que su hermano no necesitaba, ni sabía apreciar. Su calor, su afecto, y por supuesto las extraordinarias sesiones de sexo que venían con ello.

Corrió hacia la cama al notar que Sherlock había dejado descubierta la atroz herida. Colocó con cuidado el apósito, con el mismo cuidado con que se lo había puesto él mismo horas antes. El doctor no había permitido que nadie más le tratara, y Mycroft convino en la necesidad de privacidad, sabiendo que las letras que tenía grabadas en la espalda quedarían por siempre en su historial clínico.

Después de asearse en el cuarto de baño adjunto a su habitación, se estiró en la cama al lado de John. Acarició su curtido rostro y besó con cariño sus cortados labios. En ese momento en que se permitió relajarse, notó todo el peso del cansancio sobre su cuerpo. Había pasado más de una semana de escaso sueño, tensión constante y terrible preocupación.

Casi se había traspuesto cuando escuchó cómo se abría la puerta de su habitación. Que había cerrado por dentro. Sherlock, cómo no. Debería de haber esperado a que sus empleados le hubieran confirmado su salida del edificio.

Mycroft entrecerró los ojos en la penumbra, preparándose para escuchar gritos, para recibir más peticiones o recriminaciones. Lo que no esperaba era que su hermano se estirara en su cama, a la espalda de John, y tumbado dejase caer sus zapatos al suelo, indicando que pensaba quedarse allí.

−No copularás en nuestro piso −avisó Sherlock con tono ofendido−. Ni nos visitarás más de lo estrictamente necesario.

−Te aseguro que la idea de tener relaciones sexuales en aquella casa no me parece para nada atractiva −contestó Mycroft con una ligera sonrisa. Esa advertencia había sido toda una declaración de aceptación en labios de su hermano. Entonces se incorporó sobre el codo para observar qué estaba haciendo, lo que era difícil con la poca luz que había en la habitación−. Sherlock. Sherlock, deja eso ahora mismo −le reprendió, al ver cómo este intentaba sacar de nuevo el vendaje−. Y por favor, que el doctor Watson no te vea sonreír de ese modo al mirarle −añadió con rigor−. Esas letras han sido grabadas con increíble crueldad, causando un dolor insoportable.

−Oh, vamos. Como que tú no piensas lo mismo que yo al ver nuestro apellido sobre su cuerpo −declaró Sherlock, aún con una complaciente sonrisa curvando su boca.

Mycroft no contestó. Se sentía demasiado culpable como para admitir que sí, ver a su amante marcado con su nombre le producía un fuerte sentido de posesividad. Y eso no podría negárselo a su hermano que era una de las pocas personas que tenía el poder de descifrarle.

−Buenas noches, Sherlock −dijo, como toda respuesta.

No recibió más respuesta que un ligero gruñido, al otro lado de su amante.

Con ese cálido cuerpo entre los dos, y el convencimiento en esas brillantes mentes de que eran legítimamente poseedores de su propiedad, los hermanos Holmes se quedaron dormidos a ambos lados de John Watson, vencidos al fin por el cansancio.

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Felicidades!! Con retraso, ya sé!! Espero que te guste...  
> OJO SPOILERS  
> Si quieres más tengo pensada continuación pornosa en forma de trío. Lo malo es que entonces me quedará un tercer capítulo más angst donde pasarán cositas XD Pero no temas, ya sabes que yo no dejo a nadie infeliz al final de mis historias (cuando las acabo) Bueno, quizás a Voldy ^^ Y mira que hasta a él me lo quiero!! Bueno, besos que ya me estoy enrollando... XD


End file.
